Sus pupilas azules
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Mi nombre es Rei Hino, han pasado siete años desde que mire por primera vez a aquel hombre de ojos azules y a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado no lo puedo olvidar, se que estoy casada y no es correcto, pero no puedo ingnorar el dictado de mi corazon.


**Dedicado a ti mi querida amiga Nicky en este día tan especial en que cumples tus 23 primaveras. Felicidades pequeñas Aries.**

**Advertencias: Quise hacer la historia un poco graciosa al estilo Nicky, pero como la comedia no se me da, pues con la pena amiga, quedo al estilo Made y eso ya sabes que significa así que corre por el pañuelo desechable (los de la marca Klenex son buenos).**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

El clima es frio por lo que llevo puesto unos vaqueros en color gris que se ciñen a mi cuerpo, zapatillas negras y un sencillo abrigo en color rojo a juego con una boina y las estrellas de color rojo que tanto me caracterizan, esas mismas que tanto significan para mi pues pertenecieron a mi difunta madre, Risa Hino. Ciertamente son un par de pendientes quizá para muchos insignificantes, y en verdad no tienen mucho valor, pero el valor sentimental que ellas tienen para mi es indescriptible.

Volteo hacia atrás mirando los minutos que faltan en el reloj digital para que salga mi vuelo con destino a Nueva York, no sé si este bien o este mal lo que voy a hacer, bueno en realidad lo sé, no soy una niña, soy ya una adulta de 25 años recién cumplidos, casada y aunque en mi mente sé que esto que hare no es correcto tampoco soy capaz de mirar atrás y regresar, pues en esta ocasión el amor le ganó a la razón.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y siento de pronto la tibieza de la mano de mi marido: Jedite Fujimoto. ¿Qué si es un hombre bueno? Por supuesto que lo es, es un marido maravilloso, un hombre bueno, noble y además atractivo, pero en el corazón no se manda.

-¿Estas nerviosa mi amor?

-Un poco.- Respondo mientras dibujo una media sonrisa.

-No es nada del otro mundo, es normal en todas las mujeres. Además tú también algún día darás a luz y este no es el primer parto de tu prima.

-Tienes razón.- Respondo.

A pesar de que estoy decidida a no dar marcha atrás, no puedo evitar dejar de lado el sentimiento de culpa que me embarga. Mi prima Makoto y su segundo bebe que acaba de nacer, el gran pretexto para acudir a Nueva York.

No es que no la eche de menos, en realidad si tengo ganas de verla, a ella, a tía Sonomi, a la pequeña Sayuri de dos años y a Lita su nueva bebe que acaba de nacer, que es el nombre que ella y su marido han dado a la hermosa hija que acaban de tener, pero claro, mis motivaciones de viajar a Nueva York no son precisamente por mi prima. Detrás de todo hay un motivo más grande, ese hombre, ese hombre que a pesar del paso de los años no puedo olvidar, aquel por el que no supe luchar por mi inexperiencia y mi inmadurez, aquel que me quita el sueño, aquel atractivo hombre de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos tan azules como el color del cielo.

"El vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York saldrá en cinco minutos, les pedimos a los pasajeros que aborden por la línea 3"

Tan solo escuchar aquella voz fina por el altavoz me levanto y con una mano tomo mi bolsa de mano, dispuesta a caminar hacia el avión que me llevara hacia aquel país que no he pisado desde hace 7 años y en el que entregue mi corazón hace 9 años, sintiendo en mi estómago como si las mariposas corrieran por doquier haciendo sentir que cada uno de mis músculos va perdiendo fuerza. Siento que alguien me toma por el codo y al voltear me encuentro con mi marido quien se me acerca y me besa en los labios cariñosamente.

Su beso, ese beso que tanto significa para él, pero que para mí, para mi significa una sola cosa: Culpa, culpa de mi parte.

-Me hubiera gustado acompañarte.- Lo escucho decir.

-Lo se Jed, pero recuerda que eres el secretario de mi padre, y siendo parte de la política no puedes dejarlo solo, menos ahora que están en campaña.

-Estarás aquí en una semana… ¿Cierto?

-Sabes que si.

Me besa una vez más y después camino hacia la puerta que se abre por donde entro al avión y tomo asiento, la decisión está tomada, no hay marcha atrás. Entro y enseguida tomo mi lugar, sintiendo como el avión despega con destino a aquella ciudad donde tantos recuerdos hermosos tengo, donde mi corazón se quedó guardado por siempre.

**Pupilas Azules.**

**9 años atrás…**

Es otoño y las hojas de los arboles comienzan a caer al piso trayendo consigo días más frescos que anuncian la presencia del invierno que con el correr de los días se acerca.

Del colegio católico Santa María, los jóvenes que cursan sus estudios a nivel high school van saliendo del lugar, vistiendo las mujeres falda azul marino a juego con un saco al mismo tono, mientras que los hombres usan pantalón del mismo color y saco a juego, un uniforme muy elegante.

Para Rei Hino es ese su primer día de clases, justo el día anterior había llegado por la noche a Nueva York donde había sido recibida por su tía Sonomi, su tío Hiroki y su prima Makoto, quienes habían emigrado hacia aquel país debido a que tío Hiroki trabajaba en la embajada japonesa en aquel país.

Si bien, Rei le tenía mucho cariño a su prima, largas horas solían conversar por Internet, en vacaciones a veces Makoto viajaba a Japón o Rei a Estados Unidos, pero Rei amaba su país, jamás dejaría Tokio para vivir en otro lugar.

Mas sin embargo, debido a las constantes riñas con su madrastra, Kaolinet, la mujer con quien su padre se había matrimoniado tras la muerte de su madre, habían ocasionado que el prestigioso político Taichi Hino la enviara como castigo a Nueva York, donde para castigo mayor había inscrito a Rei en un colegio católico, muy a pesar de que Rei se había criado bajo los dogmas del sintoísmo inculcados por su abuelo materno.

Rei sintió que Makoto la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba.

-Vamos Rei, quita esa cara, Nueva York es hermoso y te llevare de compras al centro comercial, papá me ha dado una buena cantidad de dinero.- Feliz la pelicastaña que al hablar mezclaba inglés y japonés.

-Gracias Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei en japonés muy a pesar de que entendía el idioma inglés, pues al estar a solas con Makoto no sentía la necesidad de tener que expresarse en el idioma anglosajón.- Aunque si te soy sincera la verdad no tengo ánimos.

Makoto se paró frente a ella y le jalo las mejillas.

-¡Mako!... ¿Qué haces?

-Solo quiero que sonrías Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Tío Taichi te ha mandado aquí y sabes que no hay manera de que regreses, eres menor de edad y sin un permiso no puedes hacer nada tu sola, así que trato de hacer tu estancia más divertida, además hay un dicho muy sabio que dice "Si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas".

-¡Mako, cállate no digas eso!

Makoto se hecho a reír y le dio un suave golpecito a su prima en la espalda.

-Por favor Rei, no seas tímida, estamos solas, nadie nos está escuchando.- Dijo Makoto con su singular alegría.- ¿Entonces que le vas a agarrar a la vida las…

Makoto no pudo terminar pues Rei le puso una mano en la boca.

-¡No lo vuelvas a decir!.- Exclamo Rei sintiendo que el rubor subia a sus mejillas.- De acuerdo, vamos entonces a donde tú quieras, pero primero vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

-Por aquí cerca hay un restaurante donde venden hamburguesas deliciosas y comida mexicana.- Dijo Makoto.- Lo mejor es que está cerca y podemos llegar a pie.

Ambas jóvenes iban caminando mientras conversaban sobre trivialidades cuando de pronto un automóvil en color negro con vidrios oscuros las aparco en el camino.

Makoto hizo un gesto de desagrado y apresuro el paso.

-¿Por qué tan rápido Makoto?

-Sencillamente porque no me interesa hablar con imbéciles.

-¿De casualidad el imbécil no tiene por nombre Andrew y apellido Furuhata?

-¡Ay, no menciones a ese maldito oxigenado!

-¿Aun estas dolida?

-¿Dolida?... Dolida por haber perdido 8 meses, 13 dias y 4 horas de mi existencia con ese idiota desperdiciando a otros pretendientes que si valían la pena, pero en fin, era una nena inmadura de 15 años cuando comencé mi noviazgo con él, ahora tengo 16 años y veo las cosas con más madurez.- Habló con seriedad Makoto.

-Si, como que se nota que unos meses hacen la diferencia.- Dijo Rei con total seriedad.- Te importa tan poco que hasta de las horas que duraste con él te acuerdas.

-Es solo para llevar un control del tiempo perdido con imbéciles.- Dijo Makoto.- Ademas era mi primer novio, nadie se casa con su primer novio.

Ambas dieron vuelta por otra calle, pero de nuevo el auto apareció a un lado de ellas y la ventana cuyos vidrios eran polarizados se bajó, dejando a la vista a un hombre apuesto de cabello negro, ojos azulados y facciones varoniles, Rei se giró a verlo y sintió como la mirada de aquel hombre enigmático se encontraba con la suya el cual le regalo una sonrisa.

"Es hermoso" Se dijo así misma en silencio, pero enseguida se asustó de sí misma. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar y sonrojarse de esa manera al ver al ex novio de Makoto? La conocía, sabía que a pesar de todo lo amaba y que tanta rabia y odio que decía sentir era sencillamente el orgullo herido.

-Ay no, y el imbécil viene acompañado.- Dijo Makoto, pero Rei no le prestó atención.

Rei miro como la puerta del lado del copiloto se abría y bajaba otro joven, también muy atractivo, pero a diferencia del que había visto primero era rubio, de piel blanca y ojos azules. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de su atractivo físico, Rei no le prestó atención.

-Rei, por favor vámonos.- Escuchó la voz de Makoto como si estuviera demasiado lejos de ella, pero sabía que no era así pues sintió como su prima la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca y literalmente la arrastraba por las calles.

-¡Mako, Mako por favor detente que sucede!

-Es el maldito oxigenado y su amigo, no entiendo que hace ese manejando el auto de Andrew, pero a saber ellos dos, sinceramente no me importa y es algo que no pretendo averiguar.

Rei giro su rostro y le sonrió al atractivo hombre de cabello azabache.

-¡Makoto!.- Miro Rei que el joven rubio llamaba a su prima y esta se detuvo en seco, lo cual Rei agradeció.

-¿Qué sucede Mako?.- Pregunto Rei.- ¿Él es Andrew?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto sin mirar a su prima.- El maldito rubio es Andrew, y el otro es el imbécil que siempre lo acompaña.

-Hola.- Saludó Andrew cortésmente a Rei.- Supongo que tú debes ser Rei, la prima de mi chica, te he visto en su álbum de fotografías, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otros momentos pero…

-¡Déjate de estupideces y di que quieres maldito oxigenado!.- Lo miro Makoto con rabia contenida.- ¡No insistas porque…

-Mako, tenemos que hablar, yo quiero…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Makoto levanto su puño golpeándolo en el rostro, Rei se llevó la mano a la boca, no sabía si avergonzarse, regañar a su prima o dejar a ese par solos.

-¡Escúchame bien Andrew!.- Exclamo Makoto levantando su dedo índice.- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, no me busques, no me mandes rosas porque las votare a la basura y… te odio, te odio, no te quiero como novio, ni como amigo y mucho menos en mi futuro, no serás mi marido ni mucho menos te quiero como padre de los hijos que algún día tendré, así que evítame la pena de tener que hacer esto de nuevo!

Rei miro como el joven rubio apretaba los labios y se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, mirando sus ojos cristalizados, sabia de sobra porque Makoto y el habían terminado, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena y desvió su mirada encontrándose con los enigmáticos ojos azules del apuesto chico de cabello azabache que le regalo una sonrisa forzada. No habían intercambiado palabra alguna, pero tenían ya algo en común: La incomodidad del momento.

Rei sintió como su prima la tomaba nuevamente de la mano y la jalaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York.

-Mako… creo que se te paso la mano… ¿Te sientes bien?... Si quieres podemos ir a casa.

Rei miro como su prima dibujaba una sonrisa forzada queriendo aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero sus habilidades de Miko le decían que estaba fingiendo.

-Perfectamente, feliz porque me deshice de la basura y porque tengo aquí en Nueva York a mi prima favorita. Vamos a comer algo rico, lo que sea, y después gastaremos y gastaremos mucho hasta quedar agotadas y cansadas de haber recorrido todas las tiendas.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el incidente donde Makoto hubiera golpeado a su ex novio, aquel del que Rei la escucho hablar con tanto entusiasmo por teléfono o cuando tenían largas conversaciones a altas horas de la madrugada a través del Internet.

Rei amaba las compras sí, pero extrañaba su casa, extrañaba el templo, extrañaba a su abuelo y para variar su padre se había empeñado en inscribirla en un colegio católico, en el caso de Makoto no había problema por eso, pues ambos padres de Makoto eran cristianos católicos, pero en el caso de Rei, ella se había criado bajo las normas del sintoísmo.

En ese momento, ambas sentadas en la mesa de una cafetería, ambas tenían una malteada para sí, Makoto tenía varias bolsas de artículos que había comprado como vestidos, zapatos, carteras y accesorios, a diferencia de Rei que solo tenía consigo una bolsa en la cual venia un vestido rojo.

-No te siente bien… ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rei.

-¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien? Ha sido un día agotador, pero maravilloso.

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo Rei.- Si tú lo dices te voy a dar algo de credibilidad.

Rei miro como su prima arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-¿Tratas de decir que estoy así por el imbécil?

-Eres tu quien lo ha nombrado.- Respondió Rei.- Por cierto, iré a la tienda que está ahí justo a un lado de la de ropa para comprar algo de incienso… ¿Podrías esperarme?

-Por supuesto.

-0-0-0-

Después de haber dejado a Makoto sola, Rei se dirigió a la tienda de esoterismo, no es que ella creyera en el vudú y esas cosas, pero bueno, al menos quería comprar algo de incienso y velas aromáticas. Más de una vez había viajado a Japón y si algo odiaba es que la mayoría de las personas asociaban a una miko con una bruja.

Siguió caminando y de pronto sus manos se toparon con un libro que hablaba de las principales filosofías orientales, entre las que se mencionaba el confucionismo, el hinduismo, el budismo y por supuesto, no podía faltar, el sintoísmo. Sonrió para sí misma y estaba a punto de tomar el libro cuando otra mano se interpuso y ambos tomaron el libro al mismo tiempo, Rei volteo y se encontró con el amigo del ex novio de Makoto, aquel apuesto hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules.

-Hola.- Lo escucho dirigirse a ella con amabilidad.

Rei le dedico una sonrisa, pudo percibir en él, un aura azul, de un hombre enigmático, amable, serio y generoso.

-Hola.- Respondió Rei.- Lamento la manera en que nos conocimos. En verdad me apena, Mako es mi prima pero no por eso justifico lo que…

Rei miro como el joven sonreía y sintió las mejillas calientes. ¿Acaso Rei Hino estaba ruborizada?

-No se disculpe, usted no hizo nada.- Respondió el joven.- Ciertamente su prima actuó impulsivamente, estuvo muy mal, pero bueno, creo que a mi buen amigo Andrew lo que menos le duele es el puñetazo. En verdad está pagando caro haberla engañado.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei.- Pero fue el quien le confeso el engaño, lo cual significa que se arrepintió sinceramente y eso habla bien de él. Además, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

-Dejando de lado a Andrew y Mako.- Dijo el hombre.- Veo que usted al igual que su prima es japonesa…y claro, al igual que Andrew y yo ¿Es usted budista o algo así?

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Soy sintoísta, y soy una miko, si no conoce el termino miko podría explicárselo pero eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Aquí en occidente mucha gente suele pensar que budismos y sintoísmo es lo mismo, además de que tienen una idea distorcioada de lo que es una Miko, pero podría explicarle.

El hombre dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Como le digo soy japonés, así que conozco perfectamente el sintoísmo, aunque a decir verdad yo no lo profeso. En realidad no profeso ninguna religión.

-Ya veo… ¿Va a comprar el libro?

-A decir verdad no, solo curioseaba. Acabo de salir de casa de Andrew y me dirigí hacia aquí para relajarme, es que en verdad el pobre está muy arrepentido.

-¿Por qué me lo dice a mí?- Lo miro Rei ladeando su cabeza.- ¿Me vio acaso cara de celestina y quiere que interceda?

-No sabía que usted fuera una celestina, pero si es así, entonces es usted una celestina muy hermosa.

Rei de nuevo se ruborizo ante el comentario del joven.

-¿Podría invitarla algún día de estos a tomar un café?

-No me gusta el café.- Respondió Rei dibujando una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, un té, una malteada, chocolate caliente, lo que guste.

-Extraño mi país, así que me dará gusto estar en contacto con dos compatriotas como usted y su amigo en este país, digo aparte de mi prima.- Dijo Rei.- Además seguro podríamos invitar a mi prima y a su amigo.

-¿A ellos?... ¿Para que los queremos?

-Tío Hiroki no me dejaría salir sola, y bueno, al llevar a Makoto tendría que llevar a alguien con quien ella pueda conversar para en vez de tres ser cuatro.- Dijo Rei.- Y si, pensándolo bien creo que si me gusta eso de ser celestina.

-Mañana es sábado… ¿Puedo pasar por usted en la tarde?... Sé dónde es la casa de Makoto.

Rei asintió y se paró de puntillas para besar en la mejilla a aquel hombre el cual apropósito giro el rostro haciendo que el beso se lo diera justo en la comisura de los labios.

-Es usted un tramposo.- Respondió Rei dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.- Lo veo mañana y acompañado.

-0-0-0-

Era de noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, Rei se encontraba recostada en la amplia cama tamaño queen size de su prima, ya que en ella había suficiente espacio para las dos y hasta sobraba.

Sonrió para sí misma al recordar a aquel seductor hombre de cabello negro y ojos azulados, se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a los labios y se preguntó cómo seria besarlo, probar el sabor de sus labios, aunque por poco había estado a punto de hacerlo.

Para ser su primer día habían pasado muchas cosas: era la chica nueva y "china" de la escuela, algo que odiaba pues ella se sentía orgullosa de ser japonesa, tuvo que hacer oraciones que hacen los católicos obligada prácticamente por la mirada de las monjas, conocer al tan nombrado Andrew en circunstancias tan peculiares y poco esperadas y finalmente encontrarse con aquel hombre cuyo ojos color de cielo le había robado el sueño esa noche.

Si bien le había dado a entender al joven que había aceptado la cita por querer propiciar un encuentro entre Makoto y su ex novio, pero dentro de sí misma tenía que admitir que además de eso, ver a aquel hombre era algo que le emocionaba.

El cuarto se encontraba en silencio, volteo a ver el lado donde estaba Makoto y solamente miro su cabellera castaña, pues estaba acostada de costado, aparentemente fingía dormir, pero supo que no era así.

Rei se levantó y abrió una de sus maletas que todavía no desempacaba y saco un pañuelo, después entro en la cama y toco a Makoto con su mano.

-Límpiate las lágrimas.- Dijo Rei.- Y si quieres llorar o gritar hazlo. Supongo que debes estar arrepentida de lo que hiciste.

Rei miro como Makoto se sentaba en la cama y tomaba el pañuelo, limpiándose las lágrimas para después llorar en silencio.

-No debería de estar llorando por el imbécil… ¿Cierto?

-El rencor no es bueno y solo envenena el alma.- Dijo Rei.- Mira, de sobra sé que te engaño con otra, cometió un error y eso es parte de su pasado, algo que está ahí y no se puede ya deshacer. Me habías dicho días atrás que él te lo confeso, nadie te lo dijo, fue el quien te lo dijo y si te lo dijo es porque seguramente el sentimiento de culpa no lo soportaba. No lo justifico, como te digo estuvo mal, lo mire arrepentido, sé que te ama y está dolido y antes de que me digas que no puedo asegurar que te ama porque solo lo he visto una vez, te recuerdo que soy Miko y además en su mirada vi el arrepentimiento, fuiste demasiado dura con él.

-Claro.- Dijo Makoto.- Solo te recuerdo que soy católica.

Rei se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás un mechon de cabello.

-Bueno, entonces olvídate de que soy Miko porque tampoco pretendo imponerte mis creencias.- Dijo Rei.- Sencillamente sabes que soy muy perspicaz, se distinguir cuando una persona es sincera o cuando está fingiendo y tú te has dado cuenta de ello. Andrew estoy segura de que te ama, solo que apenas tiene 18 años, es aún un adolescente inmaduro, así como lo eres tú también.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Makoto que enseguida tomo una bocanada de aire.- Pero hoy no me ha marcado al celular, no me ha mandado mensajes de texto, tampoco e-mails… ¿Y si no vuelve a insistirme?

Rei la miro y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Y pretendes que sea el quien te ruegue Makoto?... El pobre ya se arrastró como un perro.- Dijo Rei.- Hace dos meses terminaron, tú me dijiste que no ha dejado de buscarte, mandarte rosas, peluches, de hablarte por teléfono, mandarte cartas, buscarte a la salida de la escuela, humillarse y llorarte y tu… Mako, creo que por más amor cualquiera se cansa.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto y de nuevo se acostó.- Ojala vuelva a buscarme, me gustaría que el fuera a futuro el padre de mis hijos, aunque lo veo imposible y mamá dice que a esta edad nadie se enamora y sobre todo, que la novia del estudiante no es la esposa del profesionista.

Rei se acostó y sonrió de lado, pensando en lo que a ambas les deparaba mañana.

-Makoto, recuerda esto: El destino son piezas que la vida nos pone, pero nosotros somos quienes decidimos como jugarlas. Así que espero que juegues bien tus piezas, buenas noches.

-Sí que eres extraña Rei, empiezo a creer que eres bruja.

Rei se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario de Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Rei se vistió con vestido en color rojo el cual era ceñido a su cuerpo y sostenido por un camino de flores en vez tirantes que cubrían su hombro, adornando su cabello con una flor al mismo tiempo, por su parte, Makoto llevaba un vestido en color rosa pálido sin tirantes y el cabello suelto adornado por una delgada cinta del mismo color.

-¿Dónde conociste al chico con el que saldremos eh?.- Le hizo Makoto un guiño y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Es… por ahí.- Respondió Rei.- Ya lo veras.

-¿Pero tan pronto?... Apenas acabas de llegar ayer.- Dijo Makoto.- Estuvimos juntas en todo momento en la universidad, muchos se te acercaban para coquetear porque eras la nueva pero… ¿Dónde en que momento?... Hay Rei, te juro que no deseo ser mal tercio, pero tienes razón, si no voy papá no te dejara ir.

-Llevara a un amigo, no te preocupes.

Rei miro como Makoto suspiraba.

-Espero que sea lindo.- Dijo.- Aunque nadie es más lindo que… No, dije que no iba a mencionarlo más, esperare a que él me hable- Makoto se quedó serian un momento.- Rei, creo que no puedo ir… ¿Te imaginas si me viera alguien conocido por Andrew?... Si él se enterara… si él se entera podría pensar que ya lo olvide… o quizá podría servir para darle picones…

Rei tomo a su prima de la mano caminando con ella escaleras abajo.

-Anda Mako-chan, hazlo por mi.- Dijo Rei.- Dijiste que querías hacer mi estancia divertida. Además Nueva York es demasiado grande para que te encuentres con tu oxigenado y si lo encuentras entonces aprovecha.

-¡Oye, no le digas así, se llama Andrew!

-Tú lo dijiste primero.

Algunos minutos después, Rei y Makoto se encontraban a las afueras de su casa, mientras del auto rojo bajaba el apuesto hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules quien les abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- Saludo Rei mirándolo con coquetería.

-Hola celestina.

Makoto enarco una de sus cejas.

-¿Tu?... Rei… ¿En qué momento conociste a este hombre? Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

La puerta del lado del copiloto se abrió y Rei noto la sorpresa de Makoto al ver a Andrew dentro del auto.

-¡Rei!

-Vamos Makoto, dijiste que no querías ser mal tercio, ya no lo serás.

-¿Tu planeaste esto Andrew?.- Miro Makoto a su ex novio.

Andrew volteo y la miro de arriba abajo.

-No sabía que Seiya me traería hasta aquí, al parecer está interesado en tu prima y tú eres a la chica que tengo que entretener.

Rei volteo a ver a Seiya cuando escucho que Andrew había mencionado que Seiya estaba interesado en ella. ¿Hasta qué punto seria verdad?. Rei se sonrojo y sintió como los ojos de Seiya se clavaban en sus labios.

-Te vez hermosa.- Murmuro Seiya.- ¿Podrías bajarte del auto Andrew?.- Volteo Seiya a ver a su amigo.- No pretenderás que Rei se valla atrás… ¿Verdad?... Recuerda que ella es mi cita.

Rei miro como Andrew bajaba del auto y aunque no volteo hacia atrás pudo sentir la tensión entre Makoto y Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la sala oscura de un cine, Rei se encontraba sentada hasta atrás justo en un rincón estando Seiya enseguida de ella, enseguida había un espacio vacío, que era el lugar de Makoto que se había levantado para ir al tocador y en el asiento contiguo estaba Andrew. Rei y Seiya habían planeado todo que quedaran así de tal manera.

-Seiya… ¿Me disculpas un momento?- Habló Andrew.- Iré a comprar un refresco.

-Anda amigo, ve, tárdate todo lo que quieras y aprovecha.- Escucho Rei que Seiya decía con gran desfachatez.

Después de que Andrew saliera del cine, Seiya paso su mano por el dorso desnudo de Rei.

-Eres un cínico.

-¿Se te olvida que la idea de hacerla de celestina fuiste tú?

-Fuiste tú quien me invito a salir.

-Pero fue tuya la idea de traer a estos dos y por lo que veo no te ha servido de mucho.- Dijo Seiya.- Hasta ahora no han intercambiado palabras, podría apostar que con dificultad voltean a verse.

-No hay nada que el amor no pueda lograr.

-Claro, no hay nada que hacer el amor no pueda calmar. Es bueno para limar las asperezas.

-¡Seiya!.- Exclamo Rei.

-Perdón… ¿Pero sabes una cosa celestina?

-No me llamo celestina, me llamo Rei.

-No importa, a mí me gusta llamarte celestina y por cierto te vez linda cuando estas molesta.

-Cínico.

-Celestina.

Los minutos fueron pasando uno a uno, Rei y Seiya entre discutir llego un momento en que comentaban sobre la película, comían palomitas, se miraban el uno al otro, Seiya haciendo comentarios graciosos y Rei riendo como pocas veces lo hacía con las ocurrencias de Seiya, notando como este le coqueteaba sutilmente.

Finalmente la película se terminó y ambos esperaron a que la multitud se fuera retirando.

-Sera hora de irnos.- Dijo Seiya levantándose.

-No podemos.- Dijo Rei.- Tenemos que esperar a que Makoto y Andrew vuelvan. No puedo volver a casa sin Mako-chan… ¿Dónde demonios estarán esos dos?... Esto ya me está preocupando.

Rei escucho que Seiya soltaba una carcajada y clavo sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Tan inocente eres celestina?... Tu plan dio resultado.- Rió Seiya nuevamente.- Y no te preocupes por ellos que te aseguro que ahora en lo que menos deben estar pensando es en nosotros dos… ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café?... Seguro cuando se desocupen ella misma te hablara.

Rei movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Sin Mako no voy a ningún lado. No tengo la certeza de que este con Andrew. Iré a buscarla al tocador.

-Dúdalo preciosa.

Rei se giró y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Eres así con todas las mujeres?

Seiya arqueo una de sus cejas.

-Me gustan mucho las mujeres.- Dijo Seiya.- Pero tengo en cuenta como es la mujer a la que puedo llegar a amar.

Rei se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el tocador donde entro para buscar a Makoto, al no encontrarla salió

-Los baños estaban llenos y Makoto no está dentro.- Habló Rei desesperada y saco su celular para marcarle a Makoto, después a Andrew, pero nada, ninguno de los dos contestaba.- ¿Podrías ayudarme y hacer algo en vez de solo reírte?... MI prima esta quien sabe dónde y tu amigo tampoco sabemos y tú solo puedes reírte.

-Tranquila Rei, seguro están más que mejor. Maldito Andrew, debe de estarla pasando muy bien, que envidia. Sin duda ambos se están quitando de encima todas las tensiones que traían.

Rei lo ignoro y camino en dirección a la puerta donde se señalaba e logotipo de un baño familiar.

-Necesito ir al baño, pero en vista de que el baño de mujeres está lleno entrare al familiar.- Dijo Rei sintiendo que Seiya la seguía.

-¿Baño familiar?- Dijo Seiya.- MMM Si ahí cabríamos tu y yo juntos perfectamente bien.

Rei volteo a verlo y lo palmeo en la mejilla.

-Ni lo sueñes lindo.

Rei movió el picaporte de la puerta pero al abrirla se quedó pasmada y se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito, pues justo al abrir la puerta miro Makoto sentada arriba del lavabo con el vestido bajo hasta la cintura, supo que estaba desnuda de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo pues miro tirado el sostén en el piso y el reflejo de su espalda desnuda en el amplio espejo, además de que sus piernas estaban enredadas alrededor del cuerpo de Andrew cuyo torso estaba desnudo y la camisa con la que había llegado adornando el piso.

-¡Makoto!

-¡Rei!.- Exclamo Makoto con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas y que su libido bajaba en picada mientras se cubría sus senos desnudos con ambas manos.

-Hola prima.- Dijo Andrew sintiéndose apenado mientras se agachaba al piso para tomar su camisa.- ¿Podías haber tocado antes no lo crees?

Rei le puso seguro por dentro a la puerta.

-Para la otra asegúrense de ponerle seguro a las puertas, pudo haber sido peor.

Rei camino por el pasillo con la cabeza agachada, sintiendo lo que muchos llaman "pena ajena", si ciertamente quería que Makoto se reconciliara con su querido Andrew, pero no pensaba que el costo de propiciar tal cosa fuera a costarle tan caro y tan penoso.

Escucho de pronto una fuerte carcajada y levanto su vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su acompañante.

-¿Sabías que te vez linda cuando te sonrojas?

-¡No estoy sonrojada!

-¿A no?- El joven llevo las manos a las mejillas de ella.- ¿Y este color rojo en tus mejillas que es entonces?- El joven siguió riendo.- Te dije que no trataras de buscar a tu prima, ellos la están pasando mucho mejor que nosotros… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un…no café no… malteada o te o lo que quieras?

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa y caminaron hacia una de las cafeterías que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial, donde dentro había música instrumental que simulaba el sonido de una cascada y donde en vez de mesas había cómodos sillones con cojines y una mesa de centro para que los comensales se pusieran cómodos.

Ambos habían ya pedido su orden y esperaban a que la mesera les llevara su pedido mientras conversaban.

-Papá está muy inmiscuido en la política. En realidad no vivo con él, sino con mi abuelo materno, pero debido a que discutí con mi madrastra papá me mando castigada aquí y me inscribió en un colegio católico, lo peor que pudo hacerme, porque sabe que soy una miko.

-¿Entonces si extrañas mucho Japón?... Yo pensé que tú y Mako se llevaban muy bien.

-Y si es así, la quiero mucho, es mi prima favorita. Nueva York es hermoso y me gusta mucho venir a visitarla en verano, pero tampoco es que quiera vivir aquí, no es como estar en casa.

El joven noto el pesar en el rostro de la chica y acerco una de sus manos tomando una de las de ella.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el joven.- Como te dije, mi padre es japonés, he viajado a Japón y es un país hermoso, con mucha riqueza, pero para mí, mi casa es Nueva York. No creo que pueda hacer que dejes de extrañar tu país, pero al menos me esforzare para que tu estancia sea más agradable… ¿De acuerdo?

Rei levanto sus ojos y asintió, regalándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

-Entonces espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, seguro más de una vez tendremos que salir con ese par de adolescentes calenturientos.

La mesera llego, dejando para el joven un cappuccino de cajeta y para ella uno de Moka.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba el café, Celestina.

-En el cappuccino de Moka sabe bueno.

-Dulce y amarga combinación… ¿Así eres tú también?

-Soy justo asi, pero quitándole lo dulce y dejándole solamente lo amarga. Puedo ser muy acida si me lo propongo.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Rei había llegado a Nueva York, a pesar de que aun extrañaba su país, a su abuelo y el templo, ya no se sentía tan triste como al principio. Makoto así como sus tíos la trataban no como a una huésped, sino como a un miembro más de la familia haciéndola sentir tan cómoda como si estuviera en su propia casa sin involucrarla en sus costumbres católicas-cristianas. Sus tíos, por ejemplo, así como Makoto, eran muy dados a orar y dar gracias antes de consumir los alimentos, pero Rei se limitaba a verlos pues no era parte de sus costumbres, y tampoco la molestaban para que lo hiciera, muy al contrario de su padre, quien siempre quise inculcarle el catolicismo por fuerza de ley.

La diversión nunca acababa, seguido ella y Makoto iban de compras al centro comercial, al spa o simplemente a la playa, pues el verano se estaba acercando. Sus salidas siempre solían ser de a cuatro para así cubrirle las espaldas a Makoto que cada día era más feliz con su novio.

Mas sin embargo, aquel día lluvioso a pesar de ser verano el clima no era húmedo, sino por el contrario lo nublado lo hacía fresco y agradable. Ese día Rei iba saliendo sola del colegio, pues Makoto se había salido de clases desde temprano para celebrar con Andrew sus 16 meses de noviazgo ( incluidos los dos meses que habían estado separados), Makoto había prometido aparecer ahí justo a la hora de la salida, para ambas regresar a casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero Rei estaba comenzando a desesperarse pues su prima no aparecía y tampoco podía regresar a casa diciendo "Hola tíos, no esperan a Makoto porque seguro está sola con su novio desde muy temprano". Se sentó en una de las bancas, resignada a esperar a Makoto pero de pronto escucho un estruendo en el cielo y a los pocos segundos unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro. Sintiéndose un poco turbada saco de su mochila un libro de gruesa pasta y lo puso sobre su cabeza, mientras marcaba al teléfono celular de su prima una y otra vez.

Agacho la mirada y de pronto miro a alguien parado a alguien suyo, siguió mirando las gotas de lluvia caer pero ya no la mojaban, al levantar la vista miro al joven de ojos azules y cabello negro sosteniendo una amplia sombrilla negra.

-Creo que así estaremos bien los dos.

-Seiya.- Balbuceo Rei.- ¿No has sabido nada de Andy y Mako?

-Justo hace media hora recibí una llamada de Andrew. Me dijo que esta con Makoto en Atlantic City, creo que la están pasando muy bien juntos y no desean separarse, así que Makoto me pidió que viniera por ti para que no estuvieras sola. Más tarde cuando ellos regresen ustedes podrán regresar juntas a su casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Esa Mako es una mañosa!

-Está enamorada. Los dos están enamorados.

Rei volteo y clavo sus ojos color amatista en los de él.

-Sí, lo sé.

Rei sintió como el joven llevaba una mano a su rostro acariciándole suavemente una de sus mejillas.

-Tienes unas mejillas de melocotón y… ¿Te habían dicho que tienes un color de ojos muy bonito?

Rei movió su rostro negativamente.

-A decir verdad no.

-Y unos labios carnosos que…- El joven hizo una pausa mientras llevaba su dedo índice a los labios de Rei delineándoselos…- Unos labios carnosos que dan ganas de probar.

Rei que solía ser de carácter duro y siempre firme sintió que tembló al escuchar al joven de ojos azules decir aquello. Más de una vez, en ellos ya se habían intercambiado miradas de complicidad que decían más de lo que las palabras podían decir, más de una vez habían caminado tomados de la mano, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, por timidez, por inmadurez o por lo que sea.

Rei sintió como aquel joven se acercaba lentamente a ella, pudo sentir su rostro cerca del suyo, el delicioso sabor de su aliento rozándole la cara, su respiración, entrecerró los ojos y al instante sintió los labios de él acariciándole los suyos, escucho el sonido del paraguas que caía al piso y como el la tomaba por la cintura intensificando aquel beso mientras las gotas de lluvia caían alrededor del cuerpo de ambos.

Ella no supo qué hacer ante la inexperiencia de su primer beso y solo se le ocurrió echarle los brazos a él por detrás el cuello y pegarse hacia él, abriendo la boca instintivamente para darle permiso a el de explorar su lengua, haciendo que el beso se tornara en algo que parecía una danza erótica entre sus lengua que no tendría fin.

Finalmente ambos se separaron el uno del otro, mirándose mientras respiraban agitadamente, encontrándose en las pupilas del otro.

-¿Ya te quitaste la tentación?

Rei miro como el movía negativamente su rostro.

-Tuve mucho tiempo la tentación de probar tus labios.- Dijo el tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y acariciando su rostro.- Pero creo que después de esto me he hecho adicto a ellos.

Rei quiso articular palabra, cuando sintió que el enredaba su mano en sus cabellos y la besaba nuevamente

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Rei había recibido su primer beso, recibiendo desde entonces un beso, y otro, y otro, perdiendo con ello la cuenta de los que ya llevaba en un solo día.

Era ya de noche, pero eso a Rei parecía no importarle, Makoto no aparecía, pero se había comunicado diciéndole que estaba bien y que pronto llegaría para poder regresar a casa, habiéndose comunicado antes con sus padres para decirle que estaban en casa de una compañera de clases haciendo tarea en equipo.

Rei se encontraba entonces acostada en una cama inflable, con Seiya a su lado quien tenía un brazo por alrededor de su cintura, mientras tenían encendida la televisión donde estaba transmitiéndose una película típica de adolescentes americanos a la que ninguno de los dos ponía atención.

-Te amo.- Balbuceo Seiya dándole un beso en los labios.- Desde el primer día en que te mire, cuando Makoto cacheteo a Andrew sabía que tu serias para mi.- La beso de nuevo.

-No pensé que un chico universitario como tu fuera a poner sus ojos en mí.

-Eres hermosa… ¿Por qué no habría de fijarme en ti?... Tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera.

Rei se recargo en el pecho de él, disfrutando de sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Aun extrañas Tokio?

Rei asintió.

-Sí, mucho, pero ahora también Nueva York tiene mi corazón y me dolería mucho alejarme de aquí.

-A mí también me dolería que te alejaras.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo pero casi media hora después se despertaron al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Seiya se levantó de mala gana a abrir y frente a ellos estaban de pie Andrew y Makoto tomados de la mano. Makoto con el cabello suelto cubriendo las evidencias de lo ocurrido en el día con una gorra de beisbol.

-Hola Rei, hola Seiya.

Rei miro como Andrew arqueaba una de sus cejas y dibujaba una media sonrisa mirándola a ella y después a Seiya.

-¿Aquí han estado todo el día?

-Fuimos a comer a algún restaurante y después vinimos aquí.- Dijo Rei con seriedad.- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

Rei miro como Makoto agachaba la mirada y el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Este, yo… es que…-Makoto no termino de hablar y comenzó a reír.- Se nos hizo un poco tarde en la playa, fuimos a comer y a pasear por ahí.

Rei noto que Seiya se alejó a la cocina queriendo soltar una risita, por su parte, miro en su prima y en Andrew algo distinto en su mirada, como cierta complicidad en ambos, su tercer ojo bien abierto le hacía ver lo que había sucedido, pero tan reservada como era no haría comentarios.

-Entonces vayámonos.- Dijo Rei.- Seiya, ya nos vamos, nos vemos otro día.

Seiya salio al encuentro de ella y sin que se lo esperara la tomo por la cintura y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-¡Seiya!

-¿Tiene algo de malo que bese a mi novia?... No seas tímida.

Rei sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando Seiya menciono la palabra novia, pues en todo el día no se lo había preguntado, pero la idea le agrado en demasía.

-¿Novios?- Sorprendida Makoto.- ¿Desde cuándo?... ¿Cómo?

-Ya te traías esto entre manos… ¿Verdad maldito?- Pregunto Andrew con cierta malicia.

-Ya vámonos.- Dijo Rei saliendo del departamento.- Van a ser las 9 de la noche, mucho tiempo para estar en una casa haciendo trabajo en equipo.

-0-0-0-

Eran las 12 de la noche, Rei se encontraba acostada de lado sin poder conciliar el sueño, mientras miraba a Makoto que parecía dormir plácidamente. Todo había ocurrido sin problema alguno, sus tíos habían creído que efectivamente ambas estaban haciendo tarea escolar en equipo y se habían limitado a prepararles una cena exquisita y suculenta suponiendo que ambas estarían cansadas y con hambre después de tantas horas de agotamiento.

Rei escucho como Makoto se movía en la cama y la miro sentarse, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿No puedes dormir Mako-chan?

-La verdad no.

-¿Te cuidaste?... ¿Fue lindo?... ¿Cómo es la primera vez?

Makoto volteo a ver a su prima arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue mi primera vez?.- Pregunto Makoto desconcertada.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la vez que nos encontraste dentro del baño del cine?

Rei sonrió al recordar aquella anécdota.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue muy vergonzoso para mi.- Dijo Rei.- Pero sé que hasta ahora no habían pasado de unos cuantos toqueteos y caricias íntimas, eso es algo que percibí… Este día fue tu primera vez… ¿Cierto?

Rei miro como Makoto suspiraba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-La verdad si.- Makoto hizo una pausa y Rei noto el brillo en sus pupilas.- Andy es maravilloso, casi me hace llorar de pura felicidad, sentir que explotaba de puro placer. Me llevo a un hotel hermoso, la cama estaba cubierta con petaros de rosa.- Makoto suspiro.- Yo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, sentía el deseo de entregarme a él, compartir algo tan íntimo, pero a la vez un poco de miedo al principio… miedo al dolor, a no ser lo que él esperaba… pero a pesar de que al principio me dolio un poco fue deliciosamente maravilloso y el… me hace tan feliz, fue tan lindo conmigo.

Rei sintió que se ruborizaba ante el comentario de Makoto, al escucharla hablar de cómo había sucedido todo para ella, claro sin ser explicita, le paso por la mente como seria su primera vez y en esa primera vez se imaginó a Seiya. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en algo así cuando apenas lo había besado?

-Qué lindo.- Respondio Rei.- Y supongo que te cuidaste… ¿Verdad?... Makoto, sabes de la importancia del condón.

Makoto solto una risita.

-La verdad Andy los compro, pero a la hora de estar en eso, no los usamos… Yo quería sentir su grosor dentro de mi tal cual, la fricción de su piel contra mi piel y…

-¡Makoto, no seas tan explícita!.- Se ruborizo Rei.

-¡Ay, Rei!... No estoy siendo explicita.

-Sí que lo eres. Ademas, si muy lindo y todo… ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre no cuidarte?... ¿Acaso deseas embarazarte tan joven?... Mako, sé que tú y Andy se aman, pero tienen que ser mas cuidadosos.

-¡Ay, Rei, me tome la píldora del siguiente día!.- Exclamo Makoto.- Solo será por este vez, de aquí en adelante nos cuidaremos, con condón, o tomare pastillas, me gusto sentirlo tal cual

Makoto suspiro una vez más y después miro a su prima.

-¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Seiya?

-¡Ay Mako, claro que nada de eso!

-Ya sé que nada de eso.- Rió Makoto.- Pero… ¿Cómo fue que te lo pidió?... ¿Qué te dijo?

-En realidad no me dijo nada.- Dijo Rei.- Fue a buscarme, comenzó a coquetearme como siempre y de pronto nos estábamos besando bajo la lluvia. Me invito a comer comida mexicana, fuimos después al centro comercial y después me llevo a su casa y estuvimos viendo películas… ¡Solamente!

Makoto soltó una risita.

-Ya después te soltaras y te aseguro que cuando eso pase, te acordaras de mí.

Rei comenzó a reir ante el comentario de Makoto, sin duda ese día lluvioso de verano había sido especial para ambas y había quedado marcado en sus corazones, aunque lo vivido por ambas era algo romántico, las situaciones habían sido totalmente diferentes, mientras Makoto se había entregado, sucumbiendo ante la pasión que sentía por su novio, Rei aún más inexperta había sentido la magia del primer beso.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunos meses y ahora el clima era fresco dando paso a la primavera que traía consigo días de clima agradable después del invierno, hermosas flores de distintos colores, y como muchos dicen la época del año para amar.

Rei había recibido días atrás una llamada de su padre, quien había decidido levantarle el castigo y llevarla de regreso a Tokio, pero Rei se rehusó, su corazón ya tenía dueño y lucharía en contra de su padre, además de que legalmente Taichi Hino no podía hacer ya nada, pues Rei un mes atrás había alcanzado los 18 años, la mayoría de edad para poder viajar a su antojo.

-No estés triste mi amor.- Le tomo Seiya la mano mientras con la otra conducía y finalmente se detenía a las afueras de una cabaña.- Sé que deseas ver a tu abuelo, pero tampoco quieres abandonar Nueva York por lo cual se me ocurre algo.

-Dime.

-Faltan dos meses para las vacaciones de verano, podríamos ir a Tokio a visitar a tu abuelo, la verdad me muero de ganas por conocerlo y que sepa que amo y adoro a su linda nieta y terminadas las vacaciones nos regresamos.

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Solo que a veces es agotador pelear tanto con mi padre.

Seiya reclino el asiento de Rei hacia atrás y se acomodó entre sus piernas besando suavemente sus labios mientras sus manos diestras abrían el saco del uniforme dejando a la vista sus redondeados senos cubiertos con la tela de encaje de un hermoso sostén en color blanco.

-Seiya.- Balbuceo Rei que con timidez metió sus delicadas manos por debajo de la camisa de él.

Rei sintió como Seiya posaba sus labios en la piel de sus senos besándola tiernamente, mordisqueándola, lamiéndola, arrancándole suaves suspiros de placer que salían de su garganta. Rei al principio sentía un poco de pena pero poco a poco se fue entregando a la pasión mientras que sus manos inexpertas y temblorosas abrían la camina de Seiya la cual termino en el otro asiento.

La ropa fue cayendo, primero su sostén dejando a la vista sus pezones que eran como botones rozados, erectos ante el deseo y las caricias de su amado, después el pantalón de él, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

La inexperiencia de ella contrastaba con la experiencia de él, notoria al saber tocarla en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, acariciando sus pezones con la punta de la lengua, besando la base de su cuello, sus muslo, repegando su miembro erecto a la calidez de Rei intacta hasta ese momento. El corazón de ambos latía desesperadamente, sus cuerpos sudorosos y húmedos se gozaban en el otro, ansiosos por sentirse, por ese roce de piel a piel tan delicioso y exquisito para ambos.

Entre caricias y besos, Rei grito y se aferró a la espalda de él, clavándole suavemente las uñas cuando sintió el miembro erecto hundirse dentro de ella, dolor que se fue convirtiendo en el más exquisito de los placeres que antes hubiera sentido, gimiendo al unísono con él al sentir como la embestía y la hacía sentir como si volara y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se contragira, como si en el mundo existieran ellos dos para amarse sin prohibiciones. Finalmente ambos gritaron de placer y Rei sintió la semilla caliente de el en su interior, haciéndola derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de puro gozo.

Seiya al ver las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color amatista parto un mechón de cabello escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja y la miro con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede linda?... ¿Acaso te lastime?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

-Fue más maravilloso de lo que hubiera imaginado.- Le regalo Rei una sonrisa.- Te amo.- Respondió ella acariciándole una de las mejillas mientras miraba aquellas pupilas azules que tanto le gustaban.

Rei desde ese día supo que su corazón pertenecería siempre a él, a su chico de ojos color cielo. Si alguna vez meses atrás había reñido a Makoto por no haberse cuidado, ahora la entendía, comprendía aquel sentimiento de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser amado.

Seiya saco una manta que se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su auto y con ella cubrió los cuerpos de ambos, besándose el uno al otro, sintiéndose cómodos a pesar de estar dentro de un auto poco espacioso.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Rei se hubiera entregado por primera vez al hombre que su corazón había elegido, aun recordaba las burlas de Makoto y como ella le había dicho "Te lo dije" en el momento en que se lo había platicado.

Su relación con Seiya era linda, ambos se amaban y él era todo lo que su corazón necesitaba, un hombre apasionado, comprensivo, dulce, cariñoso que siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba, dándole un brazo cuando lo requería o sacándole una sonrisa cuando así lo necesitaba.

En unos días, pues ya eran vacaciones, ella y Seiya viajarían a Tokio, pues Rei tenía ganas de ver a su abuelo y presentarle al dueño de su corazón, estarían solo un mes, pues ambos regresarían a Nueva York, Rei no quería alejarse de su amado y se había inscrito en New York University al igual que Makoto. Mas sin embargo, algo le preocupada, tenía ya tres semanas de retraso en su periodo menstrual.

-¿Cómo se me ve esta blusa?- Interrumpió Makoto los pensamientos de Rei, mostrándole la blusa de tirantes en color azul verde que llevaba a juego con unos vaqueros de mezclilla.- ¿Crees que a Andy le guste?

Rei levanto su vista y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que Andy te amaría así estuvieras metida dentro de una botarga, prima. Se le desborda el amor por los ojos.

Makoto sonrió y se acercó a Rei tomándola de las manos, mostrándole un anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el cual tenía un diamante en solitario.

-Rei, mira me lo regalo Andy. Me ha pedido matrimonio para que nos casemos en 5 años, cuando yo termine la universidad.- Makoto abrazo a su prima.- Muchas gracias, prima, ahora te quiero más que antes, de no haber sido por ti seguro mi estúpido orgullo me hubiera llevado a no perdonar a Andy… ¿Y sabes?... Si, hace un par de años me engaño, pero se arrepintió, es muy lindo y lo adoro. Gracias por eso.

-De nada Mako. Felicidades.

Makoto arqueo una de sus cejas y miro a su prima detenidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No he tenido mi periodo desde hace tres semanas.- Confeso Rei y levanto su vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su prima.- Mako, algunas veces no me he cuidado. Tengo miedo. Solo tengo 18 años.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto desapareció a pesar de que trato de controlarse.

-Muy bien, no te voy a regañar porque ya las cosas están hechas y eso no se puede cambiar.- Dijo Makoto.- Compremos un test de embarazo, salgamos de la duda, quizá no lo estés y si lo estas se lo dices a Seiya.. Además sabes que tamien cuentas con mi apoyo, prima.

Ambas primas se dieron un abrazo, Makoto sabía que Rei lo necesitaba en aquel momento.

-Gracias Mako.

Se escuchó de pronto que alguien tocaba la puerta y Makoto abrió encontrándose con el rostro de su madre.

-Pequeñas, sus novios ya han llegado por ustedes, no los hagan esperar tanto. Es bueno hacer esperar a un chico, pero los pobres ya tienen más de media hora sentados en la sala con Hiroki y los noto un poco nerviosos.

-Sí, claro mamá ya vamos.

Después de que la madre de Makoto se fuera, Rei interrumpió el silencio.

-Makoto, no le digas nada de esto a Andrew. Disfrutemos de este viaje a Island City, en la noche me hare el test de embarazo y si estoy en estado le diré a Seiya, mientras quiero que disfrutemos del viaje… ¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro, despreocúpate, te lo prometo.

-0-0-0-

Era de noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, después de haber pasado un día agradable en la playa, comiendo, disfrutando del agradable día, la noche había caído y con ello ambas parejas tenían que regresar a sus casas.

Seiya estaba un poco cansado, y por ser el quien había conducido en la mañana cuando el viaje iniciaba, le había pedido a Andrew que el condujera de regreso, lo cual aprovecho para abrazar a su amada Rei quien se encontraba con él en el asiento trasero recargada en su hombro mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

-Mi pequeña celestina… ¿Sucede algo?... Te noto extraña desde hace días.

Rei levanto su rostro y dibujo una media sonrisa, no le constaba que estuviera embarazada, pero tampoco quería preocupar a su novio antes de tiempo. Mas sin embargo, decidió finalmente compartir su preocupación por el.

-Seiya, tengo algo que decirte.

Seiya dibujo una sonrisa y acaricio sus suaves mejillas.

-Comparte tus preocupaciones conmigo linda.

Rei volteo hacia enfrente, miro a Makoto dormir y a Andrew concentrado en su labor que era conducir de regreso aquella noche.

Al notar que Andrew no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera conducir, entonces volteo a ver a su novio.

-¿Sabías que amo tus pupilas azules?

-¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?

-Bueno, no solo eso.- Dijo Rei susurrándole al oído para que por cualquier cosa Andrew no escuchara.- Seiya, no estoy segura de lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que estoy embarazada.

Rei miro como el la volteaba a ver y dibujaba una media sonrisa, supo que iba a decir algo pues lo vio abrir la boca, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dicha fue callada por el fuerte sonido que se escuchó de metal contra metal de un camión de carga que se estrelló contra el coche donde las dos parejas iban de regreso a casa.

-0-0-0-

Rei abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de su Tia Sonomi y su prima Makoto, giro su vista y miro a su tío Hiroki y la mirada dura de su padre: Taichi Hino.

Instintivamente Rei se llevó la mano al vientre sintiedose adolorida.

-Seiya… ¿Dónde está Seiya?.- Pregunto desesperadamente.- Mi bebe… ¿Estoy embarazada?... ¿Qué sucede?

Rei miro a su padre acercarse al borde de la camilla y tomar su mano, mientras su Tia Sonomi miraba la mano. Miro como Makoto rompia en llanto y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su padre, Hiroki Kino y este le daba un abrazo, guiándola hacia afuera.

-Papá, Tía… ¿Qué sucede con Mako?... ¿Por qué llora?... ¿Le sucedió algo a su novio?... ¿Cómo esta Seiya?

Taichi Hino se sentó en el borde de la camilla y por primera vez, Rei sintió que su padre la miraba con algo de cariño.

-Hija, estas bien, y no sé de qué hablas, no estas embarazada. De ser así los médicos lo sabrían.

Rei dejó escapar un grito desgarrador e inmediatamente se llevó las manos al vientre mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ciertamente hasta hace algunos días imploraba no estar embarazada, pero el saber que nunca lo estuvo la hizo sentirse triste y perdida, algo dentro de sí la decía que Seiya no estaba bien y que ni siquiera tendría algo con que recordarlo y por quien vivir.

-Seiya…¿Dónde está Seiya?

-Hija querida.- Le acariciaba su tía el cabello.- Descansa, aun estas convaleciente.

Rei al escuchar la palabra futuro sintió una punzada en el corazón. Seiya, ella quería a Seiya en su futuro.

-Seiya… ¿Cómo esta Seiya?

Al no obtener respuesta se levantó de la cama histérica mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al imaginarse lo peor, su padre intento detenerla, pero parecía como si Rei se hubiera llenado de una fuerza bruta separándose con facilidad de su padre, corriendo por todas las habitaciones hasta que llego a una donde su amado Seiya se encontraba acostado, con la frente vendada y conectado a varios tubos y aparatos que lo mantenían con vida.

Rei se inclinó y con lágrimas en los ojos tomo una de las manos de su amado.

-¡Seiya, mi Seiya!... Soy yo, tu Celestina, estoy aquí contigo, te amo, abre los ojos por favor.- Pedía Rei con voz suplicante y voz llorosa.- ¡Seiya por favor despierta no me puedes hacer esto!

Médicos y enfermeras entraron dentro de la habitación y con dificultades pudieron sacar a Rei que se rehusaba a separarse de su hombre amado, teniendo que ser sedada después para que durmiera.

-0-0-0-

**Época actual.**

Sin duda la vida puede ser tan dulce como amarga, lo mismo que el amor que puede ser la más deliciosa de las mieles o más amargo que el mismo café.

Es increíble como la vida te puede cambiar de un día para otro, a veces crees tenerlo todo y de pronto vez que no tienes ese algo que era fundamental en tu vida.

Aun cuando recuerdo el cuerpo de mi amado Seiya y sus ojos cerrados que no me miraban más, las lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos. Nunca perdí en ningún momento la esperanza de que el despertara, que saliera de ese largo sueño donde solo vivía de manera artificial.

Nunca, nunca hubiera regresado a Tokio, no me hubiera separado de su lado de no ser porque dos meses después del accidente el abuelo cayó enfermo, una tristeza más para mi corazón, si bien Seiya estaba con vida artificial, mi abuelo me necesitaba y regrese a Tokio. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber regresado a Tokio, pues pude estar con mi abuelo y recuperar el tiempo, esos dos años que no estuve a su lado.

Ocho meses el abuelo duro en agonía, pero yo siempre estuve ahí cuidando de él, dándole mi amor y cariño, fue en ese tiempo que conocía Jedite, la relación con mi padre había mejorado, por lo que lo visitaba seguido, fue ahí que conocí a su secretario, no puedo decir que me enamore de él, porque lo que siento por Seiya es algo que nadie lo iguala y ni el tiempo ni nadie lo podrá borrar, pero un cariño lindo nació entre Jedite y yo, él estaba siempre a mi lado, apoyándome, estando conmigo cuando yo sentía que iba a caer ante el dolor de ver como la vida del abuelo se iba consumiendo día con día.

Supe desde el principio de los sentimientos de Jedite para conmigo, y aunque no le di esperanzas, tampoco le platique de Seiya, eso era algo muy mío, algo que me guardaba para mí.

Dos veces por semana o tres siempre me comunicaba a Nueva York, pero Makoto me decía que mi amado Seiya seguía igual, Andrew por su parte, supe tenia sentimientos de culpa que lo atormentaban, supe que tuvo que asistir a terapia psicológica, no le guardo rencor, pues sé que no fue culpa de Andrew, sino de ese hombre borracho e irresponsable que se le atravesó en el camino, el cual ahora paga su pena con cárcel. Tampoco le guardo rencor a ese desconocido, pues solo envenena el alma y a final de cuentas ya debe tener suficiente con su remordimiento.

¿Qué cómo fue que contraje nupcias con Jedite? Aun ni yo misma me lo puedo explicar, una noche de invierno el abuelo expiro su último aliento, yo estaba desolada y bueno, cinco meses después me case con Jedite queriendo llenar y compensar ese vacío y esa tristeza que siempre me embargaban, pero cada noche, cada noche que me entregaba a mi marido, era con Seiya con quien hacia el amor, cerraba lo ojos y era a el a quien besaba, era el a quien acariciaba y eran sus pupilas azules en quien me reflejaba.

Llego el momento en que me resigne a vivir con ese amor en mi alma que nunca más podría ser, pero entonces recibí hace tres días una llamada de Nueva York, era Andrew, yo sabía que Makoto estaba de parto, pues horas antes me había hablado Tía Sonomi para decirme que su segunda nieta nacería, pero entonces Andrew me confeso lo que jamás pensé que ocurriría pero que tanto deseaba: el mismo día del parto de mi prima, Seiya había despertado del coma, preguntando por mí.

Recuerdo que deje caer el teléfono y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de mis mejillas, Jedite llego y al cuestionarme me limite a decirle que estaba feliz por Makoto, sin duda me creyó, es cierto y todos saben que ese día Makoto dio a luz a su segunda bebe. Doble alegría para mi vida.

Doy un sorbo a mi café, al cual le he tomado el gusto desde aquel fatídico día, es como que mi amargo corazón al entrar en contacto con la amargura del café logra apaciguarse. Siento de pronto como el avión va aterrizando y al asomarme por la ventana veo la ciudad de Nueva York, recordando como en un flash back todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos de principio a fin.

Finalmente el avión aterriza y bajo conmigo mi pequeña bolsa de mano respirando el aire de aquella ciudad que quedo marcada en mi corazón desde hace nueve años. Muevo la vista de un lado a otro y veo a mi prima cargando en brazos a su bebe envuelto en una cobijita rosa acompañada de su marido, nada más y nada menos que Andrew, quien carga en brazos a Sayuri quien agita su pequeña manita y me regala una sonrisa.

-¡Mako!.- Me acerco y saludo a mi prima.- Has dado a luz hace tres días y estas como si nada.

-Fue parto natural.- Responde ella con su singular alegría.

Miro a la bebe que carga en brazos la cual tiene cabello castaño y sus ojos que apenas se abren son tan verdes como los de mi prima, sin duda, no cabe duda que los genes de ella le ganaron a los de su marido, pues Sayuri, la otra niña tiene el cabello castaño peinado en dos pequeñas coletas y los ojos tan verdes como los de mi prima.

-¡Hola pequeña!- Saludo a la bebe como si me entendiera acariciando su cabeza aun pequeña.- Yo soy tia Rei.

Después saludo a Andrew quien estrecha mi mano y le sonrió a mi pequeña ahijada Sayuri besándole después una de sus mejillas.

-Tia Rei.- La escucho balbucear y la cargo en brazos.

Finalmente camino al auto de Andrew, siguiéndolo a él y a mi prima mientras cargo a la pequeña Sayuri de dos años en mis brazos, la cual juega con mi cabello.

Sonrió de lado, sin duda debe ser hermoso tener una familia y estar con el hombre indicado, aún recuerdo las palabras que Makoto con orgullo herido decía "Ese hombre no será ni mi marido, ni mucho menos el padre de mis hijos", y ahora camina tan feliz del brazo de el con quien tiene una hermosa familia.

Algunas horas después, me encuentro en el hospital de Nueva York, aquel donde años atrás llore por mi embarazo que siempre fue psicológico y por el hombre que creí perder para siempre. Estoy sola con Makoto, pues veo a Andrew alejarse llevándose consigo a Lita que necesita dormir y a Sayuri que tiene hambre.

-Y decías que Andrew no sería ni tu esposo ni el padre de tus hijas.

-Y me alegra haberme tragado mis palabras.- Veo sonreir a Makoto.- Andrew, es maravilloso. Son dos veces que el pobre se esmera comprando ropita de niño, pero ya vez, creo que nuestro destino es tener solo niñas.

Veo a mi prima y sonrió, a pesar de haber dado a luz hace tres días luce delgada, aunque su vientre aun es un poco abultado, pues han pasado pocos días.

-Ni tan pobre, lo veo demasiado feliz con sus dos nenas.

-Claro que lo es.- Responde Makoto.- Ama a Sayuri y a Lita también.

Miro que un médico sale de la habitación y me mira detenidamente.

-¿Señorita Rei Hino?

-Soy yo.- Digo mientras me pongo de pie.

-Puede pasar. El señor Kou está despierto.

Makoto toma mi mano y me regala una sonrisa, después camino y abro la puerta, sintiendo que mis manos tiemblan y sudan. No sé qué decirle, me queda claro que Andrew ya lo ha visto y le ha comentado todo, inclusive que soy casada.

Al entrar, sus ojos azules, sus pupilas color cielo que tanto me gustan se clavan en las mías y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan por mis ojos.

-¡Seiya!.- Exclamo y sin pensarlo corro hacia donde el esta abrazándolo fuertemente, sintiendo como el acaricia mi cabello.

-Mi Celestina.- Lo escucho decir con voz quebrada.- Estas tan hermosa, mucho más que antes.

Levanto mis ojos y veo como el junto conmigo llora, nos abrazamos fuertemente y nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso tierno y apasionado, sintiendo como el acaricia mí nunca.

Finalmente, ambos nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos, respirando agitadamente, sin duda el sigue provocándome lo mismo que cuando adolescente me provocaba, amor, pasión, ternura y deseo.

-Han pasado tantos años… Sé que eres casada, perdóname, yo no quiero interponerme en…

No lo dejo terminar de hablar pues pongo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Soy casada, pero mi corazón se entregó hace nueve años, aquí en Nueva York, y es o no cambia. Soy casada y aunque sé que lastimare a un hombre bueno, solo puedo decir que si la vida me ha dado esta oportunidad no la desaprovechare. Seré egoísta y no pensare en el mañana.- Le digo para después acercarme a él, besándolo nuevamente con ternura y pasión, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el acaricia mi rostro.

¿Qué sucederá mañana? No lo sé, no sé cómo voy a explicarle esto a mi marido, pero lo único que tengo claro, es que a pesar de que no sé qué sucederá mañana, no dejare ir el amor.

Fin.

**Happy birthday Nicky,**

**Happy birthday Nani,**

**Happy birthday Nickypedia,**

**Happy birthday to you.**

**¡Che Amiga, feliz cumpleaños Nadia!**

**Vos sabes que hubiera preferido hacerte un pastel de chocolate, o unas galletas, o quizá un sushi pero, bueno, creo que si lo mando a argentina llegaría bastante podridito y con lama jaja, así que mejor no.**

**Espero que pases feliz día y bueno, no sé si leerás tu regalo este día, pues supongo que primero celebraras, pero igual en algún momento lo leerás hahah.**

**Bien, ahora te diré ciertas cosas y curiosidades:**

**Pensé en Darien cuando describía al chico pelinegro de ojos azules. (Ay Nadia, no me hagas esa cara haha, sabes que me gusta mucho con Rei, pero bueno, no vamos a debatir sobre eso).**

**Espero que te haya gustado el lime..**

**Quizá ser cómica pero como no me da, pues nimodo, hice la historia al estilo made.**

**Este punto es muy importante: IMPORTANTE USAR SIEMPRE PROTECCION, este punto es para todas las nenas que lean la historia, sé que suena muy lindo como Mako habla de esa primera vez (irresponsable), pero como en la vida real siempre existen los sustitos más vale prevenir.**

**¿Había numero 5?... ah sí, ya me acorde….¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**En verdad espero te guste el fanfic mi querida Nanita, te lo mereces, felices 23, aun sos jovencita y hermosa. Te mando un abrazo al estilo Minako de otoño y bueno, ya será algún día que vallamos nosotras a Nueva York.**

**Atte:**

**Tu amiga Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
